


Accidental Termination

by Amateur_Hour



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Abortion, Alpha Gladiolus Amicitia, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Beta Prompto Argentum, Episode Ignis, M/M, Not Beta Read, Omega Ignis Scientia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 21:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13444164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amateur_Hour/pseuds/Amateur_Hour
Summary: If he'd known this would happen. He wouldn’t have played along.





	Accidental Termination

**Author's Note:**

> HEY! PLEASE READ!
> 
> So hi, in case you haven't read the tags, there is an abortion in the fic. Don't worry it's nothing graphic but I just wanted to give you a heads up. Gladio is also kind of a dick in this one but I felt like he would act like this in this situation.
> 
> I came up with this idea after seeing the alternate ending in the Ignis episode and how the ending of it didn't really make sense. I've had this idea ever since then and I originally wasn't going to write this because I felt like it would be too much... for me at least.

What happened that day was a blur. The loud explosions from airships and the constant screams of terror along with the smell of smoke while he was travelling to the alter. Only to be met with a dead oracle and an unconscious Prince who weren’t even in his reach as he was being held down the MTs, being forced to watch Ardyn wave a blade to the prince’s neck. 

 

He’d remember Ardyn talking and him agreeing before blacking out. 

 

The only thing he remembered the best was the fight and how he was losing against Ardyn. He felt like he was going to throw up, being pushed around as Ardyn laughed. The only option he had was to put on the ring but when he did, he wasn’t sure what he was feeling. At first was agonising pain and torture but it didn’t stop him from fighting, if anything he was fighting faster. It only got worse when communicating with Astrals. It was loud and clear on what he needed to do but to sacrifice his life? No. 

 

Throughout the fight he kept on being asked again and again to sacrifice his life until they asked if he was willing to sacrifice someone else but only someone from his own blood as one was present here. He wasn’t sure what they were talking about, he was pretty certain that his uncle was dead when Insomnia fell and his parents have been dead for years now. He has more family members but why would they be here? 

 

...but he agreed, if there was any family member here, they would likely have to be working with Niflheim. He felt burning rush though his body before he was stabbed in the stomach. He looked down, only to find out he wasn’t stabbed but did feel liquid run down his legs, it smelt like blood. Ignis couldn’t even comprehend what just happened to him before he was forced to fight Ardyn again but through sheer willpower. 

 

The fight didn't last much longer but when it did, he collapsed to the group. The number of potions he used barely helped. His face was still burning with the addition of there being a sharp pain in his stomach. Someone was talking, but who? There were multiple screams, but from where? He jumped slightly as hands gently touched his body turning him to lie on his back and even though the movement wasn’t sudden, it still hurts a lot. He now had time to go over and try to think what actually happen, he stopped breathing, tears running down his face. Gladio’s hands reached for his and he held tightly. 

 

If he'd known this would happen. He wouldn’t have played along. 

 

\-- 

 

He woke up to a soft bed, covered with warm blankets but the comfort was short lived by the immense pain in his stomach. He slowly raised his head from the pillow and looked around the room. The blue tattered walls definitely confirmed that they were back in the Lestallum hotel but he could have sworn that he was nowhere near Lestallum before he pasted out. How long was he out for him to have travelled all the way back here? His eyes continued to wonder across the room, meeting both Prompto’s and Gladio's bodies. Prompto sitting on the end of the double bed and Gladio resting on an armchair close by. 

 

Ignis stayed still for a moment before sitting up but winced at the movement and grabbed his stomach. He looked back down to his hands clutching onto his purple shirt. Taking a few deep breaths, he looked back up be greeted with Gladio's face, eyebrows furrowed and eye red. He felt a large hand graze across his face before cupping his cheek. Ignis melted into the warm touch before bringing Gladio in for a hug. Ignis closed his eyes and took in the familiar scent and hugged tighter, bring his face closer to Gladio’s neck, taking in the sour scent slowly changing into something sweeter. 

 

Ignis opened his eyes again and looked up to Prompto standing behind Gladio twiddling his thumbs. He reached out to Prompto with his left hand. Prompto broke down crying and jumped in to create a group hug. 

 

“I... apologise for everything.” Ignis began, trying his best to hold back the tears. “What I did was reckless.” 

 

They stayed liked this, tightly holding each other for a long time. They had already lost one person and to almost lose another took a huge toil on them all. Prompto eventually let go but Gladio still held on tightly. The tattooed man’s head moves upward letting his nose brush against Ignis' neck, taking in the sweet scent from the omega's scent gland. 

 

“Prompto, would you mind getting me some painkillers?” Ignis asked as Gladio began to lick at his neck. He didn’t want Prompto to be here for any of this. 

 

“Yes, Yes! Of course, I’ll be right back.” Prompto smiled, jumping up to run out of the room, almost bumping into the armchair in the process. 

 

They waited for Prompto to close the door before embracing each other again but a little more intimate. Their tongues danced with each other, letting their hands explore each other like it was the first time again, slow and soft. Quiet moans came out of Ignis when Gladio bit his lip with little aggression. When Gladio's hand lowers and lowers until it reaches the omega’s stomach. Ignis whimpered from the pain and his mind flashing back to Zegnautus Keep. He pushes back on Gladio. 

 

“Gladio, can we talk about what happened at Zegnautus Keep?” Ignis says, holding on to his stomach again, avoiding eye contact. 

 

“Right, erm... after Noctis enter the Crystal, you pasted out. Aranea took us to Zegnautus Keep and back. We decided that it would be better to not go back to Altissia, so we came here for a better chance of getting you to a doctor...” Gladio took a deep breath and reached for Ignis' closest hand, holding them tightly. He kept his head down. “ we needed a doctor because when we found You, you were... bleeding... between your legs. We feared the worst... and we were right.” 

 

“so... I didn’t imagine it.” Ignis’ voice shook as he lent back, resting his back against the headboard. “I was aware that I hadn’t been feeling well but just never had the time to find out why.” Tears began to run down his face as he shook his head. “Gladio... I’m so sorry... for everything.” 

 

“Iggy, it not your fault.” 

 

“But, it is.” Ignis took a deep breath, he thought it would be better to tell Gladio and now. “I put the ring of the Lucii on... and I... made a sacrifice” 

 

“But Noctis fixed you, right? With the crystal, we all saw it.” 

 

“Yes... but it’s wasn’t my life that was sanctified." Ignis whispered, hoping Gladio wouldn’t have heard him but they were sitting so close, it would have been impossible, so he began to explain. 

 

“When I put the ring on, it lent me power but it was only a short period of time. When that time ran out, they gave me any option to sacrifice my life but I could bring myself to do so. I kept on fighting but it was clear I wouldn't come out victorious, so they gave me an option so sacrifice someone else...” he said, holding onto his stomach. His mouth opened and close multiple times before he was able to speak again. “...and I took it.” 

 

At that moment, Gladio sprung up, ripping his hands from Ignis’. 

 

“So what, you decided to kill someone before they even had a chance to live?” 

 

“I-“ 

 

“did you even hesitate?” 

 

“Of course I hesitated!” 

 

“Like fucking hell, you did!” 

 

“I didn’t even know I was pregnant in the first place! What, you’d rather me sacrifice myself, killing both me and the baby than-" 

 

Gladio remained silent as he turn away, hands practically pulling at his hair. The once sweet smell became cold and bitter, it made him feel sick. He stood there for a good minute refusing to listen to Ignis anymore. He needed to get out of here. He needed to cool down or blow off some steam. He just needed to not be anywhere near Ignis. 

 

Despite Ignis’ frantic talking, he marched towards the door, pushing the armchair in the process. 

 

“where are you going! Come back here!” 

\-- 

 

Prompto took his time travelling back to the hotel. Despite them only taking an hour or two to get back to Lestallum from Zegnautus Keep, Iggy had been pretty much asleep for the whole day. Which wasn’t really along time but after hearing he'd lost his baby, it was probably my best to give him and Gladio sometime along together. 

 

With a plastic bag in hand, he rounded the corner to see Gladio walking out of the front doors of the hotel and down the street. Ignis had just woken up, so why would Gladio leave like twenty minutes later? He continued to walk towards the hotel doors anyway. Maybe Iggy just needed something that wasn’t already in the hotel. 

 

He jogged up the flight of stair, Ignis shouldn’t really be alone right now. Sure the situation is probably only personal for Ignis and Gladio, but he still wanted to be around to help out even with the smell things like this. When he reached the top of the stairs, there was a bitter taste in the air. Being a beta didn’t give him heightened scenes but this smell definitely wasn’t there when he left, however their hotel room is at the end of the hall so it can’t be Ignis, right? Lestallum is filled to the brim with people from both Insomnia and Altissia so he would understand everything being down and sad at the moment. 

 

But when he walked closer, he was pretty certain that is was Ignis’ scent which lead him running to the door for the remaining meters. The doctor did say to ring if anything bad happened. Was Iggy bleeding out? The doctor did mention something about bleeding, right? He fumbled with the key card but opened the door soon enough to be met with a wave of pain that clenched his heart. 

 

His movements were slow as he got closer to the bed. Ignis had hidden himself under the blankets, shaking on top of him. The pain must be really bad, maybe that why Gladio left it a hurry. Fuck, maybe he shouldn’t have taken his time so that Gladio could stay by his side while he went for the doctor. 

 

“Hey, Iggy? Sorry I took so long but I got you painkillers and bottled water, they should help right?” Prompto said with a hushed tone as he put the plastic bag down on the floor and took out the two items. “Everything going to be ok Iggy. Gladio left in a hurry to get the doctor, he'll be back soon”

**Author's Note:**

> The reason I tagged it as an abortion (even though Gladio and Prompto think it was a miscarriage) is instead of a miscarriage is because:  
> Miscarriage - "the spontaneous or unplanned expulsion of a fetus from the womb before it is able to survive independently."  
> Abortion - "the deliberate termination of a human pregnancy, most often performed during the first 28 weeks."
> 
> It kind of fit more.


End file.
